kingdomfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 184
Queen Mother is the 184th chapter of the Kingdom manga. Summary Everyone who didn't know before is still processing the fact that there is a third faction in Qin. Heki who doesn't understand the situation asks if that is the case why doesn't that make things easy. He states as his majesty mother surely she would accept the alliance. Shou Bun Kun simply responds if that where the case they would have done that from the star. Ei Sei mother reveals her face to the palace girls as they swallow their breaths. Before them was the Queen mother, reputed woman of ruinous beauty whose enchanting visage had yet to wither with age. This let the rumours spread that she doesn't age. Her powerful aura of sexuality released by the Queen mother was strong enough to even the castrated eunuchs to hunger with lust. Kou who is there as well realises this is her husband mother. Shou Bun Kun states that the reason why they abstained from making contact wit the Royal Harem up until now was because they didn't want that faction to get close to the king. Shou Bun Kun brings up the past about woman that where the cause of the destruction of several dynasties. He states that because they follow their own set of rules, if they would give them political power they would be very difficult to control. This is why even Ryo Fui has been hesitant to reach out his hand to that direction. Shi Shi believes that be because the Harem send this letter they might have a change of heart. Ei Sei gives Shi Shi his permission to open the letter. Shi Shi is shocked after reading what is inside. Mostly because the was nothing to read. It was blank. Ri Shi informs Ryo Fui that yesterday a convoy from the Royal Harem was spotted at mister Shi Shi house. Ryo Fui orders him to investigate and to strengthen the surveillance on both factions. He is troubled with this turn of events and says that a troublesome place has bugan to move. The officials in the Ei Sei Faction are troubled with the blank letter. They don't understand what the meaning of this can be. Ei Sei states that the seal holds a message as she would know that they wouldn't sit idly by and let this transgression slide. Shi SHi informs the king that the Harem has three ladies under the Queen mother. Behind them are the three great official families Han, Kai and Ryou. He also states that the Harem may have a different power, but if they would ally with them they would be nearly even with Ryo Fui. However if they would ally with Ryo Fui they would be unable to resist them. Shou Bun Kun states that he is against it. He states that the Queen Mother is poison. Ei Sei is thinking about the right move to make as they can't ignore the Harem. The next day. Shou Bun Kun is being informed that the king is going to the Harem. Heki asks Shou Bun Kun why the king mother hasn't helped her son. He asks what is going on between them. Shou Bun Kun states that the only memories they have are those of being captive in Zhao. Meaning that there is only darkness. Characters in Order of Appearance *Ei Sei *heki *Shou Bun Kun *Queen Mother *Kou *Shi Shi *Ryo Fui *Ri Shi Characters introduced Chapter notes *The Ei Sei faction abstained from making contact with the Royal Harem. *The Royal Harem follows their own set of rules. *Ryo Fui strengthen his surveillance on Ei Sei Faction and the Royal Harem faction. *The Harem is supported by the three great official families. *The three great families are Han, Kai and Ryou. *Ei Sei is going to speak with his mother. Trivia Navigation Category:Manga Category:Chapters